Don't Be Afraid
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for Saya Moonshadow. When you're the leader of the team, you can't risk falling for a teammate, but that's exactly what Vakama might be doing, and it scares him. No slash! VakamaNokama Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ Alrighty, finally finished my fic exchange story for Saya Moonshadow! And yes, there is no slash whatsoever in it. So begins the end of the world. Heh heh. XD Anyway, she wanted a VakamaxNokama so that's what I wrote. I actually know nothing of this time frame or Metru Nui because it never really grabbed me, but I tried. Kinda short, but it gets the point across. Hope you like! X3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic contains a straight pairing, which means boyxgirl love (-gasp- Can it really be?) so if you have a problem with that, too bad so sad. It's just fiction; get over it. Enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"**_Don't Be Afraid"  
_**_**By: Green Devil**_

'What's this feeling that courses through me every time I look at her? It's different from what I feel for the others—completely. I'm always trying to please her, to do everything how she would want it, but Matau is always getting in the way and contradicting my orders. She always supports me though, even if it really is my fault that we got turned into these creatures. Even if we're like this, however, in my eyes, you're still beautiful Nokama, and though I'm afraid to, I think I'm falling . . .in love with you.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Vakama! Wake up oh fearless leader." Matau called as he dealt a light kick to the ruby Toa Hordika's foot. After successfully getting him to open his eyes, the emerald one stomped away, grumbling to himself about never being handsome again.

Vakama yawned, ignoring his little triad and instead searched for a familiar figure. In the center of their camp, seated before a fire, was Nokama cooking six large fish and happily humming a song. Of the six of them, she was probably the only one who was okay with the transformation. He stared at her, noticing that the still rising sins of Metru Nui lit up her face just right to make her beauty, even with Visorak venom coursing through her veins, all the more lovely.

After a while, Nokama finally noticed the staring and gave the ruby Toa a quizzical look. "What is it Vakama?"

"Um, n-nothing! It's nothing." He replied, walking over with a sheepish grin and embarrassed blush. Their campsite was set in the middle of a small clearing of broken chutes and buildings, which use to make up Ga-Metru. They were staying there while the Rahaga took care of some 'business' as they had put it, and at the moment the other four Toa were off exploring, leaving the ruby and azure Hordika on their own. Vakama didn't mind this one bit though.

"Here you go, fresh from the untouched lake I found." The former Toa Metru of water smiled, handing the other one of the fish skewered with a stick. Vakama took the offered meal thankfully and devoured it hungrily, the Rahi in him getting rid of his table manners. Nokama only giggled at this, however, and quietly ate her own breakfast. They stayed together in silence until the four other Toa arrived for their own meals.

"Food!" they all yelled as one and took the cooked fish. Whenua, Nuju, and Onewa soon found their breakfast in the hands of a now overly playful Matau though. He laughed and bounded away, the others forced to chase after him. The two remaining Toa shared a look followed by a sigh.

"I'll go after them." The crimson one grimaced as he got to his feet.

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you, without them." The female interjected, eyes shining with concern.

Vakama tilted his head slightly. "Really? What about?"

"Well, I've been watching you lately and it seems like something's bothering you, that you're frightened of it." Orbs of sapphire softened. "You know that you can tell me anything, right? Is it about what Matau said? That this," she gestured to her changed body, "is your fault?"

The ruby Hordika could only chuckle at the other's perception. "Nokama, you truly are wise beyond your years. There _is_ something bothering me, but it doesn't have anything to do with our current state. I'm afraid I can't say what it is though, at least not yet." With a sad smile he turned away and ran off into the surrounding ruins, leaving a frowning and confused azure Hordika behind.

The former Toa Metru of fire wandered around for what seemed like hours contemplating the feeling that stirred within him whenever he laid eyes on the only female his group. Unfortunately, his little trip held no answers for him, or at least none that he would willingly accept. He was the leader of the Toa and couldn't afford to have an emotional attachment to someone, or so he kept telling himself.

His wanderings through the remains of Ga-Metru, with no sense whatsoever of where he was going, eventually led him to another clearing filled with the crystal-clear water of a lake, seemingly untouched by the destruction of the surrounding city. From within its depths, the graceful figure of Nokama suddenly sprung up, sending water droplets soaring through the air and sprinkling across the lake's surface. She hummed the same unknown tune from before and ran a hand over an arm, wiping off a stubborn clump of mud that decided it wanted to cling to her a bit longer than it was allowed. Vakama couldn't help but find himself wishing he was that clump of mud, if only for that moment.

That's when it hit him like a stampede of Kikanalo. As he stood there, hiding behind the trunk of a charred tree, watching the female Toa reveling in the water she could no longer control, the mid-day suns casting an almost angelic light upon her, he finally figured it out and accepted it. He was in love with her and there was nothing he could do to change that. He couldn't afford to tell her such though; fear was still holding him back.

"Don't be afraid Vakama." Her silky sweet voice all of a sudden called out to him. The male Hordika jumped, startled out of his musings to find Nokama looking at him sadly. "It's okay. I'm scared too, but we really shouldn't be. Love is nothing to be afraid of."

Vakama frowned. "But what if you get hurt because of it? I'd never be able to forgive myself." He replied, stepping out from behind his cover. He looked to the ground angrily before locking eyes with the female. "I do love you, I really do, but I don't want that to be used against us." He added, wading through the liquid to stand but a few feet from the other. "I mean, what if—"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Nokama ordered, and for some reason, the male could do nothing but comply after the initial surprise. He splashed through the water the last few feet and took his love into his arms, spinning her around as their lips met for the first time. Their kiss was long and passionate, neither wanting it to end, but the need to take a breath finally overwhelmed them enough to allow their separation. They stood gasping, eyes locked and alight with love while their arms remained wrapped around the other.

"Should we really be doing this?" the crimson one questioned uncertainly.

Nokama merely let out a light giggle. "I already told you; don't be afraid to love Vakama. Besides, if anything happens we'll get through it together." She smiled reassuringly and allowed herself to be pulled into another deep and loving lip-lock.

As they embraced in that tranquil lake, however, something skittered toward them through the surrounding shadows and wreckage. An emerald Rhotuka spinner was launched, but Vakama's now Rahi-sensitive hearing allowed him to pick up on the sound early on. He quickly lifted the female Hordika into his arms and jumped out of the way, the spinner sending up a fountain of clear fluid as it impacted the lake's surface.

A Visorak's anger-filled screech sounded through the area and it raced from the ruins toward the Toa, saw-blade fangs bared and pincers at the ready. Vakama growled on all fours and charged as well. They met in the center of the body of water, the Hordika catching onto the creature's front legs before they could crash down on top of him. His eyes gazed fearfully at the dripping blades glinting in the sunlight at him from within the creature's mouth while ducking his head to be out of reach of its deadly pincers.

The spider snapped and pushed violently, ever so slowly overpowering the Toa and leaving him with no way to go but down on his knees. Nokama noticed this and narrowed her eyes angrily. Without a second thought, she charged a Rhotuka spinner and let it fly. Vakama quickly ducked to avoid the projectile and allowed it to strike the arachnid's stomach dead-on. The Visorak shrieked in pain as it flew backward and splashed into the water, sinking until only the tips of its legs could be seen. Vakama breathed a sigh of relief and turned to find a smiling azure Hordika behind him.

"Thanks." He breathed out, a hand reaching forward to caress the female's cheek.

"No problem." She replied, leaning into the touch. They gazed affectionately into each other's eyes, but the Keelerak suddenly jumped back up with an ear-splitting screech, pincers about to close around the male's wait from behind. The former Toa of fire simply delivered a roundhouse kick to the creatures head, however, sending the Visorak flying into the surrounding rubble with a loud crash and cloud of dirt.

"My hero." The sapphire-eyed Toa smirked slyly. Vakama grinned and pulled her into another kiss. After a little maneuvering, while still joined, the ruby Toa found himself lying on his back on the bank of the lake, dirt moist and liquid lapping around his waist where Nokama teasingly sat.

They stayed at that lake for the rest of the afternoon and it held no more interruptions for them.

When they finally returned to camp, with the setting twin suns, they were met with the curious questions of their fellow Toa. Refusing to answer any one of them, however, the two new lovers reluctantly sat on opposite sides of the fire to quiet their accusations. Vakama wouldn't tell them, at least not yet. There was still too much at risk. They would first need to destroy the evil plaguing the island and the ruby Toa silently vowed to do just that. He wouldn't be able to bring an end to his fears until this goal was accomplished.

'Nokama, I'll get our Toa Metru forms back no matter what it takes. Only then can I stop being afraid of my love for you, and oh how great that love is. Until then my Toa of water, until then.'

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Hehe, so what'd you think? I hope it was okay. This was my first het fic ever, so it was kinda weird for me, but it's not like I hate it so, heh. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! X3


End file.
